gtafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Vice City (HD)
Vice City é um dos locais fictícios da [[GTA (série)|franquia GTA]]. A cidade já apareceu fisicamente em três jogos e duas versões diferentes: a versão 2D vista no Grand Theft Auto, e a versão 3D vista em Grand Theft Auto: Vice City e Vice City Stories. A cidade também foi mencionada no universo HD, porém ainda não apareceu fisicamente. Foi mencionada muitas vezes em Grand Theft Auto IV e seus episódios, com outros locais da série GTA e outros títulos de jogos da Rockstar (Como Los Santos, San Fierro e Las Venturas). Descrição Em GTA V, num desenho animado na TV do jogo, chamado Gordon Moorehead Rides Again, que se passa em 1947, os dois personagens principais se referem a Vice City como uma área parecida com um pântano. Vice City é inspirada na cidade de , na e, como tal, é referida sendo localizada "no sul". Apesar de ser a representação de Miami, a própria Miami existe no universo do jogo. Referências em GTA IV *Vice City é anunciado em muitos outdoors da FlyUS. *Jerry Kapowitz encontrou os diamantes que Niko Bellic, Patrick McReary, Ray Bulgarin, Ray Boccino e a máfia russa estavam procurando, e planeja abrir uma Ammu-Nation e uma loja de bebidas em Vice City, de acordo com sua entrevista na rádio. *Na seção "Veículos" das estatísticas do jogo, uma possível classificação de "milhas viajadas" é chamada "Liberty City to Vice City" (Liberty City para Vice City). *Lazlow menciona na Integrity 2.0 freqüentemente sobre sua vida em Vice City na década de 80, como ele era um DJ da V-Rock durante esse tempo. *Na missão Catch the Wave é explicado que as drogas no estaleiro foram transportadas para um outro estaleiro em Vice City. *Roman Bellic afirma em uma mensagem para Niko Bellic que, se eles fizerem o acordo com Dimitri Rascalov, eles poderiam dar ao luxo de pegar um jato particular para Vice City. *Sammy Bottino tem acusações criminais em Vice City. *Iggy Pop, o DJ da Liberty Rock Radio, fala sobre mudar-se para Vice City, afirmando o quão limpo a cidade é comparado com Liberty City. *Uma série da The Science Of Crime é chamada The Science Of Crime: Vice City, uma clara referência à CSI: Miami. *Hossan Ramzy envia um e-mail para Niko informando que ele esteve num navio na Flórida. *O bairro de Little Havana é mencionado em um site do jogo. Isso poderia significar que o bairro de Little Havana pode aparecer na próxima versão da cidade de Vice City. *Há vários grafites em Liberty City dizendo "Vice Squad", que é um grupo especial de elite da Vice City Police Department. *No site Blogsnobs.org, Fefighter2008.blogsnobs.org é o blog de uma feminista de 47 anos de Vice City. *Em Liesdamnlies.net, os usuários Bermuda Triangle, Taos Hum, Majestic12 e The Ripper Lives são todos da Vice City. *Albert Thomas é diz na Liberty Tree que "A metanfetamina destruiu as vidas e negócios de traficantes de cocaína em Vice City". *Washington Beach é referenciada em hornyhighschoolreunions.com como a localização de uma escola. Referências em The Lost and Damned *Os Angels of Death tem um território em Vice City, Flórida, de acordo com seu site. Eles têm um parque temático na Flórida e vendem mercadorias de marca, como roupa, camas, livros, conjuntos de festa, fraldas e até mesmo vibradores. Referências em The Ballad of Gay Tony *Vice City tem seu nome gravado na USA Cities Wall dentro da Rotterdam Tower, junto com San Fierro, Los Santos, Las Venturas e Liberty City. *A estação de rádio exclusiva para as DLC's chamada Vice City FM toca música dos anos 80. *Fernando Martinez (DJ da Emotion 98.3 do GTA Vice City) faz um retorno como DJ da Vice City FM. *O ator Al Di Napoli e Percy, guitarrista da Love Fist moram em Starfish Island. Isso pode significar que a Starfish Island vai voltar na nova versão de Vice City, assim como aconteceu com a Grove Street no GTA V. *Durante uma conversa entre Luis Lopez e Al Di Napoli, Al sugere que Luis e Gay Tony expandam seus negócios para Vice City. *Os pedestres podem dizer coisas como "I should've gone to Vice" (Eu devia ter ido pra Vice) se você derrubá-los. *Ao levar Tony para casa no final de Practice Swing, Luis irá dizer a Gay Tony: "Ouça, Tony. Talvez você devesse tirar férias. Vá para Vice City, ou então ao Caribe." Referências em GTA V *Na Blaine County Radio no programa Bless Your Heart, um dos produtos que o apresentador Bobby June anuncia é um spray de bronzeamento de Vice City. *No Bleeter, a banda Sorry Commode pede desculpas ao pessoal de Vice City por perder um show agendado por causa das drogas. *Um cartaz de turnê do OG Loc na mansão do Franklin mostra locais como Los Santos, Liberty City, Vice City e Las Venturas. *Em um outdoor localizado em Hawick, há um outdoor da DJ Toni da Flash FM e uma das gêmeas, da capa do GTA Vice City. *Um pedestre pode dizer "Estou me mudando para Vice City!", quando você rouba seu carro. Um paramédico também pode dizer isso após falhar em uma tentativa de reviver um pedestre. *No filme Rum Runner da Richards Majestic Productions, o herói Eddie Olson se muda para Vice City depois que um contrabandista rival dispara contra sua amante. *No desenho animado Gordon Moorehead Rides Again da CNT, Gordon e seu assistente Molly Malmstein mudam-se de Vice Beach para Vinewood. *No programa de TV Fúria Impotente, diz-se que os pais do protagonista são imigrantes de Vice City. *Uma toalha pode ser encontrada em Vespucci Beach e no The Pink Cage Motel com a frase "I♥VC" escrito. *Nos arquivos das placas de carro nos aplicativos do iFruit, tem uma placa de Vice City. Muito mais original e decorativo do que outras placas, e é atualmente inutilizável, e só pode ser vista se extrair os arquivos do aplicativo. Categoria:Cidades Categoria:Lugares Categoria:Locais Categoria:Lugares do GTA IV Categoria:Lugares do GTA IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony Categoria:Lugares do GTA IV: The Lost and Damned Categoria:Lugares do GTA V Categoria:Lugares Mencionados